


If You Can Forgive

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She never thought they would ever meet again, but now the question is: is forgiveness an option?(Can be viewed as romantic or platonic.)





	If You Can Forgive

>   _Right there_ , she was ** _right there_** , in front of her, in the same place their home use to be located. She could only stare as the person who abandoned her started to smile...  _It isn't the time for smiling..._ She let out a hiss, a hiss of both rage- and sadness caused by her betrayal. The woman frowned, probably expecting something different.. _A greeting perhaps?_ The gem thought, she wasn't' going to greet her though...
> 
> "Lapis... You didn't even say goodbye.. " Those were the only words Lapis got from her, Lapis desperately reached for Peridot hands, but was rejected and only given a angry glare. Which hurt her deeply. "Peridot, I-I know I left but... I was afraid-
> 
> **"You were a coward."**
> 
> Lapis froze at Peridot's statement, which interrupted her defense, Lapis shook her head- tears forming in her blue eyes- feeling as if Peridot's words were truthful- but she didn't want to believe it- not yet at least. " _No!_ I wasn't... this is... Peridot! I'm sorry, alright? I just can't go through that again!" She shouted... But it wasn't convincing Peridot as she let out a small, angered, growl.
> 
> "I never thought I would see you again, and that thought tortured me... for months... and you let it happen. ...Don't you see I was worried about you?" Peridot then, also, started to cry... Lapis could only feel guilt as she thought about what she made Peridot go through.
> 
> Maybe... she shouldn't have came back.
> 
>  "Forgiveness... it isn't an option isn't it?" She frowned, Peridot looked up at her, her eyes full of tears. Lapis looked away from her... she could't look at the pain she had caused... "You didn't answer me." She said.
> 
> Peridot sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> "No... no it isn't"
> 
>  


End file.
